Come And Save Me
by Apocalyptic-Fairytale
Summary: "…please… come and save me Aerith…" Cloud's POV of the night he and Aerith were separated. CloudxAerith CloudxAeris Clourith Clouris Clerith R&R, and please Enjoy!


_' I'm alone yeah I don't know if I can face the night '_

All of AVALANCHE was fast asleep in one of the abandon shell houses located in the Forgotten City.

Cloud was up, too delved into thought to fall asleep. He was located in one of the small rooms, the windows opened to let in the creamy light of the moon. His eyes were peering outside. His breathing was steady but slow. His expression was empty.

Cloud could hear the sound of his friends snoring, a clear sign of sleep. But Cloud, he couldn't… he didn't want to. His mind was being drowned by the death of Aerith, that occurred earlier that very same day.

He couldn't think of anything else but her. Her eyes, her smile, her laugh, her touch, her future... _their_ future. It was all ripped away from her... away from _him_, so suddenly.

He couldn't understand why it had to be Aerith that died. He didn't want her to be taken away not now, not when he needed her most...

Cloud's mind kept going through all of the memories he and Aerith shared, one by one. And with every memory Cloud remembered he felt his heartbreak even more. His eyes started to burn a little from thinking of their time they had with one another. He swallowed, trying to prevent the tears from falling. But the sadness grew stronger. His vision blurred from the tears that were gathering at the corner of his eyes.

_' I'm in tears and the cryin' that I do is for you_ '

A single tear rolled down Cloud's face, staining the bed with his regret, guilt, and pain of his breaking heart.

He felt like someone had just punched the air out him. He let out a few quite breaths as he felt his mouth go dry.

"_...She's gone..." _he thought,"_ …Why... Aerith?"_ he pleaded to what-ever powerful being was responsible for taking her away from him. As if asking the planet to return her to him... to the life she deserved to live.

Cloud was in pain, pain he's never felt before. And it wasn't going away. He tried to close his eyes, but every time he did he saw her smiling face, giving him hope. But as soon as he opened his eyes her smile would vanish like water on a desert floor and the pain would hit him again harder than before.

'_You're my angel come and save me tonight_'

He didn't want this pain weighing his heart down. He wanted _her_ to come and save him, like she always did. _Saving him from himself_, and the pain he was dealing with. But she couldn't save him now. _She was gone, and he'd never see her again._ She was his _angel_ and all he wanted was for her to save him from the ache in his heart.

_'Don't know what I'm gonna do about this feeling inside_ _Yes, it's true loneliness took me for a ride'_

He couldn't stop this never ending suffering he was in. And it tortured him.

_Without your love, I'm nothin' but a beggar  
Without your love, a dog without a bone  
What can I do, I'm sleepin' in this bed alone_

The blonde felt empty, _like a part of him died and went with her_. She was his everything, his all. She gave him life when he was dying. And she wasn't with him anymore.

As he laid there in his bed, he remembered their journey together; after the others went to sleep at night, he and Aerith would always sleep right next to each other. Close enough to hear one another's whispers, so no one else but themselves could hear. And they'd talk for hours, just them, no one else. She would talk about _flying on airships, looking at the stars, swimming in the ocean, watching the clouds float in the sky._ _Everything_ and _anything_ was Aerith's topic of discussion. And Cloud loved it. He loved everything she would say. It'd make him smile, and he wasn't use to smiling. But he was happy that she was the only one that could make him smile.

And as if thinking maybe he was in some kind of nightmare, Cloud started to turn his head to the other side of the bed, hoping that it was all just a nightmare and she would be there next to him safely asleep.

But she wasn't there. He couldn't hear her angelic voice speak to him, he would never hear her talk about how she's always wanted to fly. _He was alone._

_You're the reason I live  
You're the reason I die  
You're the reason I give when I break down and cry  
Don't need no reason why  
Baby, baby, baby _

She was everything to him. When she was with him, she was his reason he _lived_. When she was taken from him, she's the reason he _cried_. Now that she is gone, she's the reason he's ready to break down and _die_.

…_.You're my angel come and save me tonight..._

As his eyes began to redden with tears, he sat up on the edge of the bed, his face in his hands as he murmured; _"…please… come and save me Aerith…"_

_/The End_


End file.
